


Among Us - Blacks Big Seggs Surprise

by Nagitos_Ass



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Among Us, Black is in for a suprise~, Dominant, M/M, Medbay, No Plot, Romance, Sexy, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitos_Ass/pseuds/Nagitos_Ass
Summary: Black was getting tired from all of his hard work from being an imposter, and he felt like he needed some relief. During his time at the space shuttle, a particular crewmate had caught his eye... A particular crewmate named White. With all of his pent up frustration going straight to his sexual desires, who knows what could happen to Blacks interest~ Read, " Among Us- Blacks Big Seggs Suprise" to find out more. ;3
Relationships: Black x White, Black x White x Green
Kudos: 18





	Among Us - Blacks Big Seggs Surprise

It was the middle of the afternoon, and Black was already getting tired from all of his hard work deceiving the rest of the crew. He had already murdered his old, "buddy" Yellow and managed to get away with it, but at what cost? The crew has already started to suspect him, so the pressure has started to really catch up to his mind... Of course, Black didn't feel any guilt or remorse, for he wasn't even human like the rest of this _pathetic_ crew. The imposter kept thinking about everything that had led up to this point and time until something managed to catch his eye. Black then turned around to see a particular crewmate that seemed to draw his attention.. a particular crewmate named White. He wasn't quite sure what it was about White that set him apart from the rest... could it be the way he seemed to work around the ship without making a single sound? Or, maybe it's the way that he would flawlessly do his tasks every time he was assigned a round of them... Then again, Black knew he wasn't supposed to grow attached to these people. He knew what his only purpose was, eliminate the team. There would be no time to spare for relationships, but, who said it wouldn’t hurt to relieve some stress~.  
  
With all of this trouble and having to go out of his way to make up intricate lies, it was no wonder that Black would be down for a quick fuck to ease his mind.. Once all of the troublesome thoughts in Blacks head started to clear, he noticed White was still there. It seemed nobody was around at the moment... but was this right? What if someone walked in? Black knew closing the doors would be futile, because they only managed to stay shut for a duration of a few seconds... “Eh, who cares?” He muttered to himself, “I’m taking him to MedBay, and nobody has any tasks there... as long as nobody looks in the room we should be fine.” Suddenly, black walked up to White, grabbed his arm, and whispered in his ear, “You're coming with me.”

* * *

As Black dragged white down the hall to MedBay, he noticed the other begin to make some strange noises. Well, it’s obvious that the other wouldn’t be completely silent all the way here, even though he’s the silent type... but... something was off. Black listened a little closer (still without eye contact as an attempt to play it cool) and heard little... moans..? “no, that can’t be right...” He thought to himself, “Is... Is white seriously getting off to this?” Black contemplated on wether he should ask White about his strange behavior. Before long, all of the noises stared to make him ticked off; He realized all of this racket would just alert the others of the event that was about to happen... so Black decided it would be best to make him shut up one way or another. “What the hell are you doing.” Black whispered to the other, “Is this actually _that_ hot to you?” White remained silent. All of this silent treatment began to infuriate Black, did he really have the audacity to ignore him? 

**Author's Note:**

> /AN/ I started this a month ago and its about to get deleted... so ima post what i have atm and continue later <3


End file.
